


Detention of an Innocent

by AnDelenDir



Category: Diamonds are Forever (1971)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, James Bond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDelenDir/pseuds/AnDelenDir





	Detention of an Innocent

They threw him into the detention cell not even giving him a chance to explain. The tall darkhaired man had appeared so nice and friendly. Klaus wondered just where he had gone wrong. What would happen to him now? What would they do?

The slender scientist sat down on the cot, sure of one thing only: he was innocent.


End file.
